Kuro Hikage, Bounty Hunter
by WeaponsExpert
Summary: An intergalactic trigger happy bounty hunter finds himself in the feudal era. I have always wanted to get a gunman in the IY universe, and now i have. Well written and is very desciptive. Plez RR.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer:  
I would like to stress this is an AU. I've been wanting to write this for some time. I've always wanted to do a cross like this and I finally have a way to do it.  
Also, this is in a way a prequel to a friend of mines fic that he is writing. Kuro is in that one and I need to write how he got where. 

I own Kuro Hikage. I have full bio of him in my stats. If you want to use him for some odd reason, please don't hesitate to let me know.  
I do not own Inuyasha.

Kuro Hikage, Bounty Hunter

"Can't believe those guys," Kuro said aloud as he walked out of the police station. "They didn't even give me what he was posted as. What a backwards planet."

Kruo Hikage was a bounty hunter, and a good one at that. One of the best in the system…..minus a friend of his. Kuro was full human, which was odd. He had no genetic enhancements. He'd gotten his body into shape the old fashioned way, through blood sweat and tears. But it wasn't like he was born on this god forsaken rock.. It and it's people were so oblivious to what was going on in the universe. They didn't even have good travel off the planet…that the common public knew about anyway. Kuro had only been in the area and decided to pick up some quick cash with an easy bounty. 200,000 of this planets dollars didn't really amount to much in Standard funds, but it seems it was a decent amount around here. But it was supposed to be so much more.

"These cops react so much over a few broken bones and a serious concussion….Geez" Kuro said as he continued walking to his blue pick-up truck parked in front of the Station. "Why did I even come here?" he thought to himself. Then he grinned as he looked at what was in the bed of the truck.. Maybe these people were backwards, but the sure do know how to make good wheels… The Custom made Honda 6000 Superbike was a thing of beauty and was probably the real reason he had come here.

He hefted the over sized duffle bag he had been carrying in the back next to the strapped down bike. Another bad part about this planet, they went all crazy if you had a semi-automatic weapon over your shoulder. So, to counter it, Kuro found carrying a few weapons in a bag fixed that little problem, but the bag was big and he didn't like having to carry it all the time.

But he wasn't going anywhere unarmed, and it wasn't like he had that much in the bag anyway. Just what anyone would need to survive…

As he started the truck and pulled into traffic, Kuro realized he still had to do one more thing before leaving this country and planet for that matter. It wasn't that hard to get off of it, just send an audio message through his ear peace mike to his orbiting ship and he'd be gone in no time. But he still needed to get a little something to say he'd been in Tokyo. He'd been told that this place had some of the better trinkets in this solar system, and the best place to find them were at these shrines they had all over the place.

"I guess this'll do." Kuro said aloud as he pulled into the first one he saw. He couldn't help but notice the young girl moving franticly in the upstairs bedroom though.

"How long will you be gone this time Kagome?" Souta asked as his sister packed as fast as she could in front of him. He had no idea how she could get so much into one bag, even with him watching her do it, it still seemed like miracle how much was in it already.

"Probably another 2 weeks or so." She answered, short of breath. She was late…again. If she didn't get back to Inuyasha and the others soon, everyone would get all concerned again and Inuyasha would have to come get her….again. And she wasn't going to give him that satisfaction so he could just use it over her like he did everything.

"Man, I wish I could go with you." Souta said half to himself, half to Kagome.

"Well, you can't. So get over it." Kagome shot back as she struggled with that last strap. With a victorious CLICK, she threw the bag over her shoulder with uncanny ease and headed for the door. "I'll see you later Souta. Ok?" Kagome said with a smile.

"Ok, see you later sis." Souta answered wide eyed at how easily she lifted the bag that was nearly as big as he was. But Kagome had already ran out of the room at a near sprint, leaving Souta more wide eyed.

"I'm going to be late, I'm going to be late, I'm going to be late." She kept saying in her mind as she franticly rushed toward the door. She saw a visitor walking around with a big bag like hers…not as big, but still big, clad in black camo pants, but she didn't give it another thought. She wasn't going to give Inuyasha another reason to be cocky.

Kuro had gotten out of his truck and started to look around a small hut just as that girl sprinted by him. "Was that a turtle shell?" He had to think as he saw the bag, but quickly forgot that as she kept running past him toward the small hut across the lawn. Now, he didn't know why she was running, but he decided to move behind her to see what the fuss was about.  
…And he about had a heart attack when she actually seemed to trip, or he had thought she tripped, right into the hut head first into a hole.  
Now, it was only a reflex, but he would forever hate himself for what he did next.  
Kuro lurched after her to try and stop her fall, grabbling onto the oversized backpack to try and break her fall.  
Kurp was built very strong and he was more then surprised when he was yanked forward with her and down into the hole. The last two things he remembered were thinking "This is going to hurt." and an odd purple light in front of him before he was knocked out, which wasn't easy to do.

As Kuro woke up, he found himself just where he thought he'd be. In the bottom of a giant pit/hole/whatever the hell it was. There was dull pain in the back of his head, but it didn't feel like and bones were broken. However, he didn't see that young girl he tried to catch.

"Must of gone for help or something." He thought aloud as he slowly got to his feet and his senses came back to him. "Or didn't even see me and just left me to rot. Either way, she's not here."

Kuro threw his bag over his shoulder and put both hands into the walls surrounding him to climb out. Luckily, there seemed to be makeshift grips for feet and hands so Kuro made steady progress up.  
What he didn't expect was what he saw when he got out. He was fairly sure when he fell that he was at a shrine and had fallen in some huts hole.

Now, all he saw was blue sky. No hut. No shrine. Just a whole lot of woods.

Things were just getting better and better… "Hello?" He shouted to see if anyone was around. Kuro was greeted by a the oddest sounds he'd heard in a while… Silence.  
No cars, no people, nothing.  
Kuro smiled grimly at the irony.

Author's notes: I like this fic. It's kind of hard to say which I like more right now. This one or U.A.S. Very hard to pick but, they are two different fics so, it is very hard since I like them for different reasons. Everyone should like the way I take this story in the next few chapters. Already got a lot of it done and editing it too. That's been a problem for me in the past. Hopefully I've fixed most of it.  
Till next time, RR. Let me know what you think so far.


	2. 2

Kuro did not like his situation, but promptly got to work getting himself ready for anything. His bag only had the bare needs for any bounty hunter out of contact with his ship. So it was best to be have whatever you had ready to go.  
Throwing his bag onto the ground, Kuro unlatched two straps and unrolled it so it was flat and all the bags contents could be examined properly. In the center, there were two riffles strapped down. One M 203 An M 203 is an M 4 with a grenade launcher under the barrel, and a Spas 12 shot-gun.  
Under the two riffles, there were 3 hand guns. One of which was a Colt Python. It fired a nice .45 caliber round that had about as much stopping power as anything else he would be carrying on a normal load out, but it had a kick like a bull. That would end up on his right hip in a holster.  
The other two hand guns were both Glock 9mm. Although they didn't have as much punch as the colt, they were automatic and each could hold 16 bullets. Those two would be in a special holder on the back of his belt, side by side in a type of X.  
That was all the weapons he had with him, as far as guns went. He also had 15 pounds of C4 with several detonators. "You never knew when that stuff could come in handy" Kuro thought to himself as he set the C4 to the side. He also had 3 Fragmentation grenades. He also had one EMP blast grenade, but it didn't seem that it was going to be needed in this particular situation. The rest was just ammo for his guns. Kuro had a friend who would have gone for more guns, but Kuro liked having lots of ammo instead of lots of choices. He wasn't sure how long he was going to be here, wherever here was, and was glad that he had so much ammo. He did have a survival knife strapped to his leg. But Kuro really hoped it never came down to using it for combat. He'd feel too sorry for whoever was on the other end of it.  
With his inventory in check, Kuro dawned his harness and strapped on his combat belt. He put each hand guns in it's proper place, then put on his light weight body armor vest that was traditional black. Carefully yet quickly, he placed the C4 into a pocket near is waist and threw on two strips of cloth lined with shot-gun shells over his chest. He had more shells in several pockets on his vest, but the strips could be gotten to quicker in fight if need. The clips for the M4 ammo had slots already on the vest which were custom made for them. Kuro also had 6 of the M79 grenades for the M203 not counting the one in the gun itself at that moment. Those were placed inside of pockets at about mid chest with slits to hold each one, three on each side. The 9mm ammo has on the back part of his belt next to the guns they were intended for. Finally, Kuro strapped the 3 frag grenades to clips already on the vest. The rest of the ammo just went into pockets in his black and white camo pants and a very slim, long pocket on the back of his vest that in a way acted as a back pack but didn't bulge so he could still put a weapon there. Kuro also wrapped a black and dark gray bandanna around his head. Had to make the look complete.  
The load out was by no means light, but Kuro had carried it for years and heavier ones then this before. With his muscular body and being used to the weight, Kuro could still be quite agile.  
"Now for the hardest part," Kuro said to no one in particular. Maybe the situation was starting to get to him, either that or he just wanted to hear a voice instead of the jungle noises around him. "Which one should I have on my back and which should I have ready to go?" he asked to, yet again, himself, as he stared down at the only two things remaining from his bag, the M 203 and Spas 12.  
Kuro loved guns. He not only loved the power they had, but the craftsmanship that went into them. He would probably would of been president of the Intergalactic Guns Association if weren't for all the taints on his record and the simple fact he was a Bounty Hunter. He had more guns in his ship, one in particular he wished had brought with him. Well, maybe more then one, but that didn't matter now. But even just the little thing of which gun he would carry was a hard decision for him. Then again, it also took his mind of him being in the middle of nowhere, not knowing where he was and aloud him to just concentrate on something. "The Spas has lots of power to it, especially with my modifications to its shells, but doesn't have the range of the M 203." Kuro stated as if he were talking to a crowd of panelists. To anyone else, this would be funny. But to people who knew Kuro, it was normal. "But if I'm in close with a lot of guys the M 203 isn't as good. Although it does have the grenade launcher. But if I use it up close…" Kuro was torn. He loved the Spas 12. It had served him well over the years, more so then his M 203 But it just wasn't the right gun right now. It was almost like he was trying to convince himself that the Spas was the better choice over the M 203, when it was in fact not.  
"Ok, that settles it." Kuro announced as he flung the Spas over his shoulder and hefted the M 203 into his arms. It was quite a sight to see. A beautiful forest with no signs of any human interference minus the well, with one man standing in a small clearing, armed to the bone dressed in mostly black camo holding a rather large gun with more covering him.  
Examining the immediate area again, Kuro searched for a good direction to head, any possible signs of human life. The clearing he was in ended about a hundred meters to the south and turned into less dense forest. There seemed to be a small foot trail at one part of the line of forest taking it further in. It wasn't entirely cleared, but it was a start. Kuro immediately started to move toward it, gun pointing to the ground, head searching for any signs of threats.  
"How screwed am I?" Kuro murmured to himself as he approached the forest line cautiously.

"What were you thinking!" Inuyasha shouted.  
"I just went back to get some food and more homework…not that it is any of your concern you heartless prick." Kagome fumed back at Inuyasha.  
"What do you mean? You were gone for 2 whole days! We could of found Naraku by now!" Inuyasha shot back. He knew that wasn't true, but it wasn't like he was going to say that out loud.  
"Look! I came back, alright. Besides, I brought your favorite." Kagome warmed, reaching over to her large back pack and shuffling through it.  
"Oh no. Your not getting off that easy. You honestly think you can bribe…me…with…" Inuyasha slowed as he saw what Kagome had pulled from her bag. It was instant Ramón. Not only that, it was chicken instant Ramón. "What was that?" Kagome toyed as she hung the bag in front of his face.  
"Kagome sure can be ruthless." Shippo stated from Sango's shoulder.  
Miroku, Sango, and Shippo had been watching the fight with their usual interest of shock, humor, fear, thinking when they were going to give it up and just admit they loved each other, or just waiting for the almost unavoidable loud crash following the words "SIT".  
Inuyasha hadn't said anything and his mouth just hung open as he stared at the food, almost like he was hypnotized or something. Shaking himself free of the spell, he snatched the bag from Kagome and immediately started to eat.  
There were times Kagome would have schooled Inuyasha for his bad manors, but this time she only gave a warm smile. Turning to look at her other friends, Kagome tried to ignore them suddenly make it look like they weren't paying attention and grabbed some candy from her bag.  
"Here Shippo, it's called reeses pieces. Their really good." Shippo didn't need to be asked twice when it came to food, and jumped from Sango's shoulder running to Kagome to get the treat. "Any signs of Naraku or any jewel shards?" Kagome asked Sango.  
"Nothing. We haven't found a trace of him in so long. I'm beginning to think we'll never find him." Sango answered, slapping away Miroku's hand that was…drifting without even thinking about it.  
"Well, we'll just have to keep looking." Kagome proclaimed, feeling confident.  
Kagome tried as hard as she could to ignore the sounds of fighting between Inuyasha and Shippo behind her. Shippo wanted some of Inuyasha's food but Inuyasha wasn't giving up anything and threw Shippo away from him. Just when Inuyasha was about to follow up, he heard the words that he couldn't help but hate every moment of his life.  
"Inuyasha, SIT!" As the dust cleared, Kagome got to her feet, threw her back pack over her shoulder, and let a sigh out.  
"Come on, lets get moving." she announced to Miroku and Sango, walking past them leaving Inuyasha to regain himself on in his newly formed hole.

Kuro had made his way well into the forest and found nothing.  
Nothing.  
Nothing at all.  
No signs of civilized life.  
The only thing he had "Found" besides a hell of a lot of trees and bushes was an increasing amount of wired noises around. From growls, to creeks, groans, moans, and what Kuro could have sworn was laughter. But whenever he went to investigate, he always found the same thing.  
Nothing.  
It would have been annoying to anyone that hadn't had the years of experience Kuro had. This wasn't new to him, just it was completely different from anything he had done or been through before.  
Kuro loved it how he could always find the irony in a situation.  
As he came up to what looked like a clearing, Kuro slowed so he could get a better outlook of what was around him. Not seeing any signs of a threat, Kuro walked toward the clearing. Once he got there, he took another second to look at his surroundings. To his back, there was the forest he had just gotten finished come from, making sure he remembered his steps in case he had to back track. The clearing was more of a dirt road with more woods that were in front of him. The road was nearly 40 meters wide. Making note of anything normal land marks, Kuro quickly pulled out his knife and cut a long slit in the nearest tree to him so he could retrace his steps. Sheathing the knife, Kuro took hold of his M 203 again and began to make his way to the "south" pathway of the road.  
He hadn't gone but 5 steps when he heard a large roar come from the woods to his right and a large…thing jumped out in front of him, snarling its teeth and looking down at his pitiful prey with deep red eyes.  
Kuro's eyes widened at the site of the beast that must have been well above 10 feet tall. "I don't have an idea in hell what the heck you are, but you caught me on a bad day." Kuro stated with a little more adrenaline then he wanted, but didn't really care about keeping his calm appearance at that moment, bringing his M 203 smoothly up to his shoulder and beginning to take aim and the thing, that was raising it's claws in attack.

Author notes.  
Well, that is a good amount for this post, don't you think? O.k., so I wanted a little cliff hanger. Big deal. I don't do them much so sue me.  
Ok, look. If you want an image of any of the weapons, you'll just have to go to and do an image search since I'm too lazy to make a site with the images on there. And seriously, you should get a look at them before you read much more so you get a good idea of what they look like.  
I've got a lot happening in the next chapter so this is good enough for now. Again, I like this fic. And you should to. :P Plez RR.  
Till next time. 


	3. 3

I seem to have odd posting habits don't I? Or am I just wanting to torture people with cliff hangers? Do I have enough readers to torture? Am I just lazy?  
Hmmm, maybe that last one. Not really sure So, without any further delay, I give you the next chapter.

"I still don't see why you always have to do that to me." Inuyasha shot back to Kagome as they made their way down the trail they were on.  
"Well, maybe if you weren't such a jerk all the time I wouldn't have to do it so much!" Kagome fired back.  
The two of them had been at it for about 15 minutes ever since Inuyasha had caught up from being "delayed". Sango, Miroku, and Shippo were all keeping their distance, paying close attention while, yet again, trying very hard to make it look like they weren't.  
"And another thing, do you…" Kagome started hotly, but stopped speaking as the group heard an odd "Crack!" noise up the trail. It probably would have been ignored if was just one "Crack!", but there were at first 3 of them in rapid succession. Then another burst of "Cracks"  
Then another…  
Then it was continuous for a short amount of time.  
Inuyasha, feeling danger, quickly grabbed Kagome by the arm and dragged both of them into the near woods on their right. Kagome was about to protest, but instead just went along with it, trying to suppress a blush with Inuyasha just lifting her off the ground. Miroku and Sango were not far behind them, taking cover behind some bushes behind Inuyasha and Kagome.  
"What was that?" Kagome whispered but Inuyasha quickly put his hand over her mouth, then put one finger over his own. Kagome quickly stopped talking and started looking.  
She wasn't exactly sure what she had heard, but Kagome thought she knew what it might have been, but had gotten rid of that idea fast.  
"There aren't any guns here in this time." she thought to herself. But, when she looked down the trail, she had to hold back a gasp.  
Kagome saw a man dressed in black camo, holding a gun, with the barrel smoking, standing over what looked like a bear demon on the ground, who had just met with the other end of that gun and had a serious case of dead.  
Inuyasha hadn't taken his eyes off him for a second, and was still examining the area from his hiding spot. Whoever he was, he hadn't seen them. That was good. But, looking at the far side of the forest, behind the stranger, made Inuyasha's eyes light up with the realization that this guys fight wasn't over yet, and he didn't have a clue that he wasn't alone.  
Not only did this idiot have Inuyasha on this side of the forest, he also had 5 more bear demons behind, lurking in the woods.  
And the idiot didn't realize!

After recalling the fight, Kuro realized that the "thing" was probably dead after the first two 3 round bursts. First one to the chest, the second to the head. In fact, Kuro was sure it must have been dead after the third.  
However, Kuro was positive that "It" was dead after flipping his M 203 from 3 round bursts to full auto and unloaded the rest of the clip into the monster.  
But in afterthought, it may have been a little overkill.  
So, with his magazine empty, Kuro inspected the body. Poking it a few times with the end of his barrel.  
"Yup, I have no idea what the hell it is…" Kuro murmered to himself, just as he heard the unmistakable "Snap" of a twig behind him.  
Cursing himself mentally, Kuro tried very, very hard not to panic. "What a stupid mistake. Not even rookies let guys-or things- sneak up on them!" Kuro screamed inside of his head. Now he was really screwed. He was flanked by, judging by the sounds and noises that Kuro now started to pay attention to, it was at least 3 that were behind him, one of which was about 5 feet from him, probably just waiting to make his move as soon as Kuro moved.  
Kuro's was mind was now working over time for a way out of this. He hadn't reloaded his M 203, another rookie error that he was furious about, and there was no way he was going to get it reloaded in time and live. And firing the grenade at this range was suicide.  
By the time he got his Spas 12 from over his shoulder, he'd probably would have been ripped in 2 pieces already.  
Taking a slow, but deep breath, Kuro relaxed his muscles for the only move he could think of that might save his life.  
But if he lived through it, he was going to hate himself in the morning.

"What does he think he's doing! He should be running." Inuyasha whispered furiously. He wasn't exactly sure what kinds of weapons he had on him, or how he killed the first demon, nor did he care, but he was sure that this guy was going to die soon if he didn't do something. Reaching for Tetsusaiga, Inuyasha readied himself to pounce when the Idiot finally decided to run and he might be able to save his life.  
If not, it just proved he was an Idiot.  
As he was thinking this, Inuyasha was caught speechless at what he saw happen.

Kuro never was one for fancy moves, they usually hurt too much. But he knew a few.  
And this one was hard to pull off, hurt like hell if you did get it off, and would probably get you killed if it didn't work.  
Perfect.  
After taking a deep breath, Kuro had to count on surprise for this to work at all.  
First, Kuro threw his M 203 to the ground and, along with it, threw himself forward in a leap. Knowing that the closest "Thing" would react, Kuro had to count on his own speed for the next part to work.  
"It", or corsue, lunged in attack at the sudden movement, leaping after Kuro in mid air.  
This was the hard part.  
In mid leap, Kuro shot both hands for his 2 Glock 9mms behind his back. As he started to pull them out of his holsters, Kuro had to twist his body in air to bring his back parallel to the ground, and brought both guns to bare as he neared the ground.  
With the small amount of room Kuro had made, the beast was now looking down the barrels of 2 guns at nearly point blank range, and snarled furiously at the sight…  
…Just as Kuro opened in rapid fire, pouring as many rounds as he could into the face of the monster, with blood splashing back onto him. And just was quickly as Kuro had moved, Kuro hit the ground. Very, very hard.  
All of it seemed to have gone in slow motion, lasting forever. But only a few seconds had actually passed.  
But it had worked perfectly. Kuro had killed the first "thing.  
…Only thing he hadn't thought of was that the dead beasts body would fall right on top of him. And damn was it heavy!

"Holy shit!" Inuyasha yelled inside of himself as he witnessed the breath taking maneuver. Everyone else in the group had fallen in behind him, watching intently.  
"But the fight isn't over yet you Idiot!" Inuyasha nearly screamed out of his mouth, but didn't want to give away his own position.  
Yet.

As the remaining 4 bear demons slowly moved out of their cover, they couldn't help but be a little shocked.  
Come on, they had just lost 2 of their own warriors. But at least they still had dinner. He had to be dead by the seconds final attack. Right?  
Wrong.  
Kuro sprang to life, in his own mini trap of surprise against the unsuspecting pack.  
He had a few bullets left in his Glocks, and Kuro quickly fired them off at the closest Monster, who had actually been about 5 feet in front on the other three of them.  
But, surprise only worked for a short amount of time, and the final three quickly started to charge their prey in more revenge then just wanting dinner. But, Kuro was done playing around. He hadn't actually waited for the rest to attack as he finished off the 9mms rounds to reach over his shoulder for his Spas 12.  
Calmly, even in the face of charging monsters, Kuro leveled the Shot-gun, and waited for the first one to come flying at him…  
Only to be sent flying back into the nearest tree after the weapon shot off a defining "Boom"  
Kuro's shells weren't your every day hardware store Buck shot, and it showed.  
Ignoring their fallen comrade, the final 2 beasts closed in, side by side, in the hope that at least one would finally kill this demon!  
But it was in vein. Kuro simply pumped the Shot-gun, fired, pumped, and fired again. Again, sending the 10 foot monsters effortlessly back into the woods, very much dead. The resulting "Booms" echoed off all the trees in the sudden silence that followed.  
Kuro, simply stood there, in the middle of the trail, taking in all the carnage that had just happened. Kuro had been in more fights in his lifetime then he cared to admit. He knew how to keep his cool in these kind of situations. Waiting only a few moments, Kuro immediately started scanning the area for any more threats. He wasn't making the same mistake twice.  
Kuro also didn't have to worry about reloading, not yet anyway. His Spas 12 held 8 shots plus another in the chamber to make 9. Six more shots should be more then enough for anything else that came his way.  
If it wasn't, he still had his Colt, and then his knife if he didn't get a chance to reload at all.  
But if it got to his knife, Kuro had to pity the poor fool who'd be on the other side of it.  
However, it all seemed to be for not, since there didn't seem to be anyone in the near area. And Kuro was starting to want some answers. He was stuck here…wherever here was. With no civilization in sights.  
Had yet to see a human.  
And was being attack by killer "things!  
There had better be a damn good explanation for this. Or at least a very colorful one.  
Reaching to one of his ammo belts, Kuro extracted 3 shells, loaded them into his Spas, and walked over to pick up his other guns lying on the ground.

Inuyasha was trying his hardest not to look very shocked. This guy had just gotten himself ambushed, and taken down each attacker as if they were flies with weapons of unbelievable power despite being so small! Who was this guy?  
And why the hell hadn't he noticed the group yet? Sure, they were 20 yards away in cover. But still! This guy was an unholy balance of being so great yet being so clueless at the same time. What an Idiot! It was like he didn't even know where he was!  
As the stranger picked up his gear that he had scattered, and doing something with each one, almost as if he was feeding each one for a job well done, he resumed his trek…  
…Right towards Inuyasha and the gang.

Kuro was getting just a little impatient. Once he had finished reloading all of his weapons, he had put his Spas back on his back and holstered each Glock, and returned his M 203 to the carrying position. So, after one last look at the dead corpses, still not having a clue to what they were. But, the more he looked, the more he felt as if he had some little piece of information stored in the back of his mind that would tell him. But Kuro just couldn't find it.  
Kuro was concentrating so hard that he nearly missed the small group of people on his left completely. Somewhat jarred from being brought out of thought, Kuro wasn't exactly sure how to react to the ensemble. One was dressed completely in red, with what looked like a sword on his belt. He couldn't of been much older then 17, 19 tops. Wait, were those dog ears on his head? He also seemed to be the leader of the group, or at least the head figure since he was closest to Kuro.  
Directly behind him, taking cover was a young girl dressed in a school uniform? She only looked to be 16 to Kuro. She also looked vaguely familiar, but Kuro couldn't but his finger on it.  
Then there was the other guy, probably around 20 years old, dressed in black and purple holding some kind of gold staff. Riight…  
And then there was the other chick, couldn't of been much over 19 herself, in a full black skin tight suit with pink pads. She made it look good too. But what was that on her back, was it a….giant boomerang? Last, but certainly not least, were the 2 animals. Or at least Kuro thought that's what they were. One was actually standing on two legs, and looked almost like a toddler. The other looked remarkably like a very cute cat. Both of them were standing behind the humans, apparently trying to keep their distance, but the cat looked ready to pounce as well.  
It was actually quite a sight to see, and just made one of Kuro's eyebrow raise in a high arch. On the other hand, these were the first humans Kuro had come across in this… situation… It was best to start somewhere.  
"Hi, my name is Kuro Hikage, Bounty Hunter. Would someone mind telling me what hell is going on?" Kuro smiled, trying to make light of his situation.

Muwahahahahaha. What will happen next? Will Kuro kill them all. will Inuyasha be the knight in shining armor? Will they be friends? Keep an eye out for my next update. It will be coming soon. RR 


	4. Chapter 4

Well, here I go again. I doubt I have that many readers that hang on my cliffhangers but, for the few I have, I keep writing. I am giving hints to an after story in this fic. Now, it is still yet to be seen weather I will write it or Vegea, but it will be written. And I like the idea. A lot. Like, more then I like Reeses Pieces. And I love those damn things.  
A lot.  
Anyway, hope you like this chap.

Needless to say, Kuro wasn't talking much. He was just trying to take most of this in. In his day, Kuro had been through just about anything and everything. But this…this was just plain crazy. Feudal Japan.  
Demons galore.  
No guns.  
…No freaking guns. How do these people live?  
Some demon lord named Narfaku or something that seems to be evil. Or was it half demon? No, that was the long white haired guy, he's the half demon. What was the name? Inuwasha?  
Wait, wasn't the lord guys name Narcooku?  
Or maybe it was Narfucku. Yeah, that sounds about right.  
Then there's this group in front of him, apparently trying to stop it all.  
The school girl chick named Sango, who couldn't be a day over sixteen from his time. The one with the huge boomerang that was called Shippo, right? Wait, that can't be right.  
Kuro wasn't very good with names.  
Maybe Kelala. Yeah, that's got to be more right.  
No guns, how the hell do these people wage war?  
Then the short ferret named Kagome. Sure…we'll go with that.  
But that lead guy in red, his name Kuro just couldn't forget.  
It's just a shame he didn't really know it.  
Narfaku wasn't it? No, that's the demon guy.  
So this guy would be Koga.  
No, that's the fast guy who wants to marry Sango.  
Wait…no…Yeah…  
God how do these people survive without guns?  
So that makes the dog eared guy Miroku.  
Yes.  
…No.  
Wait…  
No, I got it. The school girl chick is Miroku, the boomerang lady is Inuwasha, the dude with the staff is Kelala, the little ferret is Sango, the cat thing is Kagome, and the guy in red is Shippo.  
Got it.  
Wait…  
God dammit.  
"Ahhhhh!" Kuro shouted shocking the group now sitting in front of him.  
"What? What is it?" the school girl chick asked franticly.  
"Oh, uh, sorry. Just a little too much information. Now, what was your name again?" Kuro asked as nicely as he could, still trying to figure out how these people haven't gone insane yet.  
"It is Kagome." she replied, smiling.  
"Right. Got it. So, lets skip names for now. How did I get here, where exactly is here, how do I get back, and where can I get some ammo?" Kuro stated, still trying to keep light of the situation.  
"Well, I'm not sure about the ammo part, but I think I can help with the rest." Kagome responded. She seemed to be the voice of reason in this mad world. "If I remember right, I think I saw you at my temple back in Tokyo"  
"Right, I recall that. You fell down the"  
"Actually, I jumped in. That's how you get here"  
Kuro just stared back at her blank faced, like every word had just gone through him.  
"Well, uh, that we can't really explain. It just happens. But, from what you said before, you tried to stop me from jum I mean…falling. That was sweet of you." Kagome warmed with a smile. Kuro couldn't help but realize the slight stir in the dog eared guy at that.  
"Well, it was nothing miss. Now, back to our problem"  
"Right, you said you were dragged down with me"  
"Yeah, then some kind of purple light and Bam!" Kuro said, putting extra emphasis on the bam with a loud hand clap. "I'm here"  
"Well, it seems since you were connected to Kagome, you were also transported here." the purple robe guy spoke up, hand on his chin and eyes closed, as if it were helping him think.  
"I'm sorry, your name again is"  
"Miroku." He said easily. Kuro then noticed that his other hand was starting to move, but simply ignored it.  
"Right right. Miroku." Well, two down, Kuro thought. "So, how can I get back?" directing his attention to Kagome. Everyone else in the group just seemed to be listening or, trying very hard not to.  
"Well, you said that you were holding on to my backpack so, it should be as simple you grab onto my bag again and we go back through back to our time"  
"Sounds easy enough." Kuro said. "And those things?" gesturing in the general direction of the carcasses he had created.  
"They were bear demons"  
"Right…demons…" Kuro said. Still a little skeptical. Demons. This was the real world. Wait a minute…  
"Oh good god…!"Kuro shouted. It hit him. That little piece of information that he hadn't been able to grab onto since seeing those first things. But it all hit him. It was clear. He was in the time of the Feudal Demon War. In history books, it was only legend or myth. I large Demon on Man war that erupted in old Japan. Legend said that the war was so great it spread beyond time itself. Although the war was so great, no one knew why it was waged. Kuro now wished he had paid more attention in Galactic High…  
"What? What is it now?" Kagome asked again. She had a genuine look of concern on her face.  
"Oh, it's nothing. Just, I now know where…well, "When" I am." Kuro answered, calming himself. No big deal. He was only caught in the middle of or beginning of a war. Nothing new. Ignoring all the other thoughts Kuro had. He decided to get back on subject.  
"So, uh, why is it only you can travel through that thing?" Kuro asked, trying to calm himself.  
"Well…" Kagome began to correct but was cut off by a very loud "Smack!" sound. Out of practice, Kuro drew his Colt Python and whirled around faster then it seemed anyone else moved to see what the noise was. Probably some kind of demon attack.  
…All Kuro found on the other end of his gun was Miroku with a very, very red cheek. He kept rubbing his hand there, almost enjoying it! Next to him the boomerang chick, who had at some point changed out of her battle armor into more social cloths, holding a fist up to him and was blushing madly.  
Both were then caught very wide eyed staring down the barrel of Kuro's Colt.  
"Wow! Sorry about that. Instinct you know." KURO APOLOGIZED quickly lowering the gun.  
"Don't worry about them. Miroku is a pervert." Kagome said almost off hand.  
"Your name was… Shippo, right?" Kuro asked, hoping he got it right.  
"Um, no. It is Sango." She stated flatly, giving Kuro a very slight glare, but then turning her full attention back to the monk.  
"Got it. Very sorry about that. Remind me not to get on your bad side." Kuro replied quickly and smiled. Sango seemed to smile back, but never looked away from Miroku.  
"How could you think she was Shippo? I'M SHIPPO!" Came a very squeaky voice. Looking down, Kuro saw it was the ferret.  
"Again, very sorry. I'm horrible with names." Kuro apologized again, trying to get himself out of this hole. "You were saying Kagome"  
"Well, the reason why no one else can is because I have these," Kagome answered, pulling out a necklace with a jar on it.  
Kuro went blank faced again.  
"Oh, sorry, these are Sacred Jewel shards." Kagome offered.  
Kuro was still blank faced.  
"You see, the sacred Jewel of Four Souls was broken in thousands of pieces. Each piece has the power to increase ones strength. Sometimes more then double your strength or ability. But, the Jewel as a whole, has the power to grant the owners wish. No matter what it is"  
"I think I'm starting to follow you." Kuro said. "But, wait. Ok. I've got the stuff about the jewel but why can you travel through the well thing"  
Kagome stopped for a second. Again, a stir from the dog eared guy. Got to ask his name, Kuro thought.  
"Well, I am actually a reincarnation of the original protector of the jewel. 50 Years ago, in this time, the jewel was lost when she…died." Again, another ear twitch from that guy. There was diffidently more to this story. But Kuro was having enough trouble as it was. Baby steps…  
"I didn't know it, but I was actually carrying the jewel inside my body back in our time. One day when I got close to the well, I found myself here." Kagome finished.  
Kuro just sat there for a minute and there was an awkward silence. "Alright, I think I got it. But, if only you can go through, wouldn't that mean I should just be in the bottom of some well in Tokyo right now?" Kuro asked. He had to know. Since he was starting to get a plan.  
"Well, your right. You should be. That was why I was so surprised to see you here with guns. But, I guess, since you holding onto my backpack, and the backpack was on me, that got you through." "I'll buy that. So, as long as I'm holding onto you I can go through that well to either here or our time?" Kuro asked again, a slight grin coming to his face.  
"Well, yes, that should work. We never tried it but I'm surprised we never thought of it. Think of it, we all could travel back and fourth to my time." Kagome enlightened to the group.  
"That would be awesome!" yelled Shippo, standing up jumping for joy.  
"It isn't that much to talk about. Who'd want to go there anyway? Besides, we're looking for Naraku. Did you guys forget about that?" dog ears stated. This was the most Kuro had ever heard him talk, and he was firm and very egotistical in his talking.  
"I'm bad with names. Yours is?  
"Inuyasha. Don't forget it"  
"Got it." Kuro said very seriously as the twos eyes met. There was an awkward silence that followed and the neither looked away. Both with confident looks on their faces.  
"Inuyasha, we can help him get home and we'll be right back to finding Naraku and the jewel shards." Kagome warmed as best she could to break the tension.  
"Good, so we can be rid of him." Inuyasha said and stood. "Lets go"  
Kuro was on his way up as well when he noticed a very slight humming noise. Inuyasha noticed it as well.  
"It's Naraku's poisonous insects!" alerted Miroku.  
Kuro was about to give him a stare when he saw 5...purple bugs (that was the best he comparison he could come up with) pop out of a near bush, flying away.  
"Oh no you don't!" shouted Inuyasha, reaching for his sword.  
What Kuro saw next, and this doesn't happen much, stunned him. It looked like a normal katana like blade but, when Inuyasha pulled it out it….grew! I mean, it become literally more then 5 times it's normal size.  
It was huge! Nearly as big as Iuyasha.  
Visibly shaking himself, Kuro reached again for his Colt Python. It was just the best weapon for the situation.  
Note to self: Kuro thought, got to get me one of the swords.  
"RAAAAA!" Inuyasha yelled out as he leapt almost surreally out towards the bugs and swung the unwieldy weapon with ease, slicing two of the bugs clean in half.  
As Inuyasha started on his way down to the ground, Kuro took aim with his Colt. Aiming for the center bug. Holding the gun in his right hand, Kuro took a shot. The sound of the large .357 magnum going off made Kagome flinch, but Kuro was rewarded by seeing one of the bugs nearly vaporize.  
"God! Can that thing be any louder!" Kagome yelled. Sango and Miroku had also flinched slightly from the gun going off, But Kagome had been closer to it.  
Kuro simply shrugged, and took aim again.  
"Are you nuts!" Kagome shouted.  
"Your right," Kuro said, reaching for one of his side vest pockets.  
"I mean, that thing was…" Kagome began but was cut off by a click.  
Kuro had snapped on a small scope onto the Colt and this time took aim with both hands. Looking down the scope, Kuro saw he could get one last shot at the remaining two bugs. Not thinking, he fired and got the one on the right, leaving one that got away. This all took about 3 seconds.  
Kagome was fortunate enough to realize what was coming and covered her ears just in time.  
"You were right, I was nuts to try that shot without the scope. Thanks." Kuro said, oblivious to what Kagome was thinking.  
Sighing, Kagome calmed herself. Her ears would stop ringing. Hopefully.  
"Can we get this guy back to your time before Naraku shows up?" Inuyasha said almost uninterested, putting his huge sword back to it's resting place. Again, Kuro couldn't help but think there had to be different laws of physics in this place as it sparked up and went back to "Normal" size.  
"Where can I get one of those things?" Kuro asked, smiling, reloading his Colt without even looking at it.  
"Where can I get one of those?" Inuyasha asked, nudging his head towards to guns on Kuros back.  
The two simply grinned at each other. Kuro felt that there was starting to be a little respect for each other.  
"Well, lets get moving before anything else happens." Sango said. Kuro blinked twice. He was sure the last time he looked, she had been in the dress, but now she was in her black and pink armor again. But Kuro probably hadn't looked away for much more then 20 seconds. Dang, she was fast.  
This place just got crazier and crazier…and the scary part was it was starting to grow on him.

Naraku liked torturing Inuyasha and his friends. But this new guy, this Kuro, could be Naraku's ticket to becoming more then just the ruler of this world.  
As fast as Naraku could, he began setting his master plan into motion. Sending the word around. It would take time to accomplish, but Naraku was quite confident in himself that it would turn out perfect. And it all started with, Kagome. And this, Kuro.  
Now extremely pleased with himself, Naraku ordered off his horde to attack the group. At the very place that would be the key to Naraku's complete domination.  
As Naraku's horde took flight to the Well, Naraku couldn't help but say to himself:  
"A war is brewing." Naraku said, smiling. 


End file.
